


Road Trip

by ranereins (shadowintime)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Movie Spoilers, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowintime/pseuds/ranereins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer break at the Xavier Institute, the startling summer heat has settled in early and it's already driving everyone a little crazy. Logan decides to take a road trip to get away from it all.</p><p>Note: Contains spoilers about Days of Future Past's ending. Set around 5-7 years after DoFP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own; please feel free to point them out and I happily will correct them.  
> Logan/Bobby is a pairing I've liked since X2 came out, but I only really got into it over the past few days. I hope I did them justice. :)
> 
> Written for the weekly writing challenge at [Game of Cards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com/) (a multi-fandom landcomm). The prompt was this picture:
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a261/swiftrayne/657982_300_zps4f862602.jpg)  
>   
> 

It’d been years since Logan had awoken safe in his bed at the Xavier Institute after the events of 1973. The peace that changing the past had created between the humans and mutants had held thus far, but he could feel trouble brewing. Maybe it would rear its ugly head in a few days or a few weeks or months even; either way, Logan had decided to take full advantage of the calm before the storm.

Summer break had started weeks ago so some of the children had left to go visit their families, though most had nowhere to go. The startling summer heat had settled in early and it was already driving everyone a little crazy. A wave of pranks was sweeping the school and Logan could tell that Scott was almost at his breaking point. Yesterday Logan had witnessed him coming out the library looking dazed, his tattered clothes smoking and hair slightly afire. Today, he seemed to be trying to jerk away from statue of Xavier that one of the children had sculpted.

“Hey! Logan!” Scott yelled upon spotting him. He put on a smile and rested his elbow on the shoulder of the sculpture, trying to look casual. “Little… little help here?”

“Ya don’t have ta yell!” Logan shouted back as he neared the man.

“What?” Scott yelled back.

“Why are you yelling?!”

“Oh, sorry,” Scott said, only lowering his voice a little. “That explosion yesterday kinda messed up my hearing! Jean says it should get better over the next few days!”

Logan gave him a thumbs up. “Okay then, good luck with that.”

“Hey, uh…” Scott shouted as Logan began to walk away.

Logan stopped and grinned before turning around and putting on a questioning face. “You need something?”

“Those kids…” Scott began with a fake chuckle. Even with the glasses, Logan could sense that there was a slightly manic look in Scott’s eyes. “The kids, they uh… I seem to be stuck to this here statue.”

Logan took a closer look at Scott’s predicament. After a moment he nodded and said, “Yeah, I only see one way ta getcha out this mess.” He extended the middle claw on his right hand. “Might be a close shave though… those skinny jeans don’t leave much room for error.”

Scott stared at him for a moment before smiling. “Go find someone else that can help!” he yelled in Logan’s face.

Logan closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, resisting the urge to rub his now aching ears. He gave Scott a small smile before continuing on his way.

 

Bobby was in the kitchen making snow cones for some of the younger children when Logan found him. He arched a brow. “This is what it’s come to? Using your powers for snow cones?”

Bobby poured grape syrup on the snow cone in his hand, handed it to the last child and watched him run away. “It’s better than having them turn on me like they have everyone else,” he said with a small smirk, leaning up against the counter.

“Sellout,” Logan joked, chuckling.

“You’re one to talk.” Logan gave him a questioning look. “Oh, you’re gonna pretend like we weren’t hiding out in your bedroom last night?”

Logan’s expression softened. “Oh, yeah… that was just a convenient excuse ta getcha alone.”

“Uh huh,” Bobby said, crossing his arms and giving Logan a disbelieving look.

Logan leaned against the counter and pressed his side against Bobby’s. “Okay, so it was mostly just to get you alone.”

“That what you’re trying to do right now?”

“Absolutely. How ya feel about a road trip, kid?”

Bobby turned towards Logan, interest piqued. “Where we going?”

Logan shrugged. “Anywhere we want.”

“Just you and me?”

Logan wrapped an arm around Bobby’s waist. “Just you and me, baby.”

Bobby laughed and shook his head. “Don’t do that, it’s weird.”

“Yeah, I regretted it as soon as it left my mouth,” Logan said, chuckling. He wrapped his other arm around Bobby and pulled him close. “Is this weird?”

Bobby placed his hands on Logan’s sides and smiled. “Hasn’t been for a while now.”

“Good.” He leaned in, resting his forehead against Bobby’s. “Now, about that road trip?”

“I can be packed and ready to go in twenty minutes.”

“Twenty one,” Logan whispered against his lips before kissing him.

 

Bobby put his feet up on the dash of the old truck that Logan had been fixing up since last winter. He looked at the older man out of the corner of his eye as he did so to make sure that it was alright; he knew how some people got about their vehicles. Logan smiled around the cigar in his mouth, letting him know it was alright.

“Despite the lack of air conditioning,” Bobby began, hanging one arm out the open window, “this is great.”

“We’ve got air conditioning.”

Bobby frowned. “I thought you said it was broken.”

“Two-fifty-five air conditioning.” Logan grinned. “Both windows down going fifty-five miles an hour.”

Bobby gave Logan a look and chuckled. “That doesn’t qualify as air conditioning.”

“Did in my day,” he muttered. He looked away from the road to Bobby; Bobby’s eyes were twinkling and a smirk graced his lips. “Not a word.”

“Wasn’t gonna say a thing.”

“Uh huh.” Logan stared at him for a moment before wrapping his hand around the back of Bobby’s neck and gently pulling the kid over him until he could wrap his arm around Bobby’s neck. "Who needs A/C with all the cool you're radiating anyways?"

Bobby smiled happily at him before laying down in the seat with his head resting on Logan’s leg and sticking his legs out the window. He smiled up at Logan. “This might just be the best idea you’ve ever had.”

“Nothin’ like the open road ahead of ya and the one you love beside ya, kid.”

“Are you ever gonna stop calling me ‘kid’? I’m twenty-three years old now, I’m not a kid anymore.”

Logan smirked and rested his right hand low on Bobby’s stomach, “Don’t I know it.”

“You trying to start something Logan? Didn’t anyone ever warn you about the hazards of distracted driving?”

“Mighta heard somethin’ about that once.”

“Well I don’t heal like you do, so try to keep it between the ditches, okay?”

Logan slipped his hand under Bobby’s shirt. Bobby gave him a ‘what did I just say?’ look. “That’s as far as I go ‘til we stop, promise.”

Bobby closed his eyes as he placed his hands over Logan’s. He couldn't remember a time that he’d ever felt so content and hoped that Logan felt the same.

“Why is it when you go on a trip, no matter what, you always feel like you forgot something important at home?” Logan asked after a while. He suddenly had this nagging feeling that he’d forgotten to do something before they left. He shrugged and smiled after a moment more of thought; there was no sense ruining the perfect trip with something he couldn’t even remember.

 

“Hello?!” Scott yelled. “Anyone there?! Logan?! Hellllooooo?!” Scott sighed and wrapped his arm around the sculpture’s neck. “He is such a dick.” Just down the hall he spotted a small group of children slowly advancing on him. “Alright, listen… it doesn’t have to be like this…”

The children’s grins turned feral. “Attack!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> My mom told me about 'two-fifty-five air conditioning' when the A/C went out in the car we had when I got my driver's license. Despite living in southern Oklahoma all my life, I've never been able to handle the 100+ degree summers... I love my air conditioning, so it didn't take long for me to start complaining. :P She said 'two-fifty-five air conditioning' was the best most of the cars they had when she was growing up had, but sometimes they would stick buckets of ice in the floor boards when it got really hot and the air blowing over it would make it feel almost as good as air conditioning. It's something that always stuck with me. And I'm glad it did, because it was perfect for this fic.
> 
> 'Just keep it between the ditches' was also the first thing my mom told me when she started teaching me to drive. LOL


End file.
